


Three's a Fantasy

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Fantasy Verse (QuiObiMace) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Come Marking, Dom/sub, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, M/M, Obi-Wan is my fandom bicycle, Oral Sex, Padawan Obi-Wan, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sensation Play, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Mace Windu, Top Qui-Gon Jinn, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan. A fantasy brought to life.He could hear the smile in Qui-Gon’s voice. “We can work with that. Tell me, what would you want, if I brought Mace here?”“To be used,” Obi-Wan said, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them.





	Three's a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My mind permanently resides in the gutter. So have almost 4,000 words of unabashed smut. First posted at my Tumblr. First written thousands of miles above the earth. (Because what else do you do on a plane ride?)

* * *

When Obi-Wan returned to their quarters after assisting with his last class of the day, Mace Windu was seated on the sofa. Qui-Gon stood in the middle of the room, in mid-sentence, and turned to greet him.

“Masters,” Obi-Wan said.

“Right on time. Padawan, do you remember the discussion we had a few months ago?”

Obi-Wan blinked and felt his face heat before he could control it. He cast a quick glance, beneath his lashes, toward the sofa. Master Windu's face was calm, serene, giving nothing away.

“Yes, Master….”

“Do you remember your word?”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan said. “Spigage,” he finished when Qui-Gon looked at him expectantly. Obi-Wan's lips pulled tight at the thought of the bitter, starchy vegetable.

“Excellent.” Qui-Gon stepped into his space, cupped Obi-Wan's face in his hands and kissed him. His lips were warm and his tongue slipped into Obi-Wan's mouth as if it belonged there, hot and slick and laying claim.

Obi-Wan could feel Master Windu's eyes on them and he shivered.

“All right?” Qui-Gon asked, the question followed by a suffusion of warmth and affection through their bond. If Obi-Wan said stop now, they would go no further. He nodded.

“Then, go to Mace.”

Sucking in a fortifying breath, Obi-Wan turned to the other Jedi Master and padded over to the couch. He stood in front of the man, fingers curling into the ends of his sleeves, wondering about his next step, eyes flitting over the master's serene face, only briefly meeting his eyes, traveling down to the lips, the throat, the broad shoulders, the strong arms. 

Master Windu made a soft noise, perhaps a chuckle, perhaps a sigh, and sat up straighter. “I want to see you, Obi-Wan. _Strip_.”

Obi-Wan resisted looking over his shoulder for his master's approval. Tonight, all orders were to be treated as if his master himself and issued them. He shrugged out of his cloak, letting it fall to the floor around him, and removed his sash and outer tunic, toeing off his boots with a small Force nudge at the same time. (Amusement flooded the back of his mind as his master watched.) Before long, he stood naked as the day he was born, already hard and aching.

Master Windu watched him with an unreadable expression and it was several beats of Obi-Wan's heart before the man leaned forward, one hand cupping Obi-Wan’s shoulder and sliding down his chest, fingertips grazing over his right nipple, then down his flank, to curl around his hip and pull him forward, exerting just enough pressure so Obi-Wan spread his legs and settled astride Master Windu's lap.

He felt the master take a shallow, shuddering breath as Obi-Wan came to rest on his thighs.

Master Windu's hands traced his body, fingers kneading muscle firmly, trailing lightly over delicate bony areas, wrist and clavicle, scratching over sensitive nipples and along the length of Obi-Wan's neck. One hand came to rest against the nape of his neck and Obi-Wan, through half-closed eyes, saw Master Windu look over Obi-Wan’s shoulder questioningly.

“You may kiss him, Mace.”

And he did, pulling Obi-Wan flush against him so that Obi-Wan's cock brushed against the master's rough councilor robe, making him hiss and squirm, even as the hot mouth that nibbled at his made him gasp. He hadn't kissed anyone but Qui-Gon in a long time.

Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of his master moving up behind them. More aware when he felt long, steady fingers brush against his ass, press something warm and solid and slick between his cheeks and then up into him.

He let out a long, low groan as the plug settled into place. Master Windu swallowed the sound, flicked his tongue against Obi-Wan's upper lip as though coaxing him to make another.

“Unless you'd like soiled robes, Mace, you might wish to undress _before_ you undo my padawan.”

There was a lot of shifting and tugging beneath him and Obi-Wan soon found himself pressed against a warm chest,  long fingers circling and stroking his erection, even as Master Windu came back to feed at his mouth.

“Oh...fuck,” spilled from Obi-Wan's lips as the master pulled at him more firmly, twisting his fingers _just so_ beneath the crown of his cock, until the sweet sharpness of orgasm shot through Obi-Wan like lightning, making him clench around the hard plug, which only sent another bolt of sensation – half pleasure, half pain – zinging up his spine. He let out a cry that was swallowed like all the rest and slumped forward as the room went hazy at the edges.

 

“He's so responsive, Qui-Gon. How the hell has he not killed you yet?”

Obi-Wan heard a chuckle and something about extra exercise regiments before a hand settled on the nape of his neck, warm fingers stroking the wispy hairs there.

“It looks like he’s back with us.”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He was still straddling Master Windu’s lap, slumped so his head rested against the man’s shoulder. Master Windu’s arms were around him, holding him close, stroking the bare skin of his back, his ass, tapping the plug seated tight inside him and making him shiver, moan.

"Obi-Wan, how do you feel?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan considered, raised his head to meet his master’s eyes. “Good, Master. I want to continue.”

“That’s my good boy.” Qui-Gon slid his blunt nails down Obi-Wan’s back with the praise and Obi-Wan shivered, clenched involuntarily around the plug and cried out at the sensation.

“The first release makes him extra sensitive,” Qui-Gon told Master Windu.

“Really?” The intrigue in Master Windu’s voice was obvious. “Might I choose something from your toy chest to take advantage of that?”

“Of course. And after that, perhaps you’d like to fuck him?”

Obi-Wan’s body twitched hard enough that both masters looked at him.

“How does that sound, love? Would you like Mace to fuck you? To make you come around his cock?” Qui-Gon knelt, leaned close to Obi-Wan’s ear. “Would you like him to come inside you? To mark you where only I’ve marked you?”

Obi-Wan had been with no one but Qui-Gon in that way. The idea of someone else taking him, fucking him, was as exhilarating as it was terrifying and it left him nearly breathless. He grasped for his master’s hand, to pull Qui-Gon closer, to press his mouth to his master’s. “Yes. Yes, if you want that, I want it too.”

“Good boy. Now, for the moment...” Qui-Gon pulled a dark sash from his pocket, secured it around Obi-Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan rubbed his face against the tips of his master's fingers as Qui-Gon drew away, felt the anticipation bubbling in the man's Force signature. “Mace?”

Master Windu shifted out from under him and two sets of hands helped Obi-Wan to settle onto the sofa, kneeling, with his hands on his thighs. Waiting. Expectant. Obi-Wan heard Master Windu sifting through the wooden chest that sat innocuously in the corner of the common room. In daily life, it served as a table and one would be hard pressed to find the latch that allowed them to open the top.

“Ah,” Qui-Gon said, anticipation heating the word. “One moment.”

Obi-Wan followed the sounds of his master leaving and reentering the room, ending with the soft swoosh of fabric. Then Qui-Gon’s hands were on him, large and warm and helping him slip from the sofa onto his hands and knees. “Mace deserves to see all that he’s getting. Now crawl.” Qui-Gon swatted his ass with a cupped palm. “You’ll know when to stop.”

Obi-Wan crawled, conscious of the soft burn where Qui-Gon had smacked him, the sway of his hips as he moved across the rug, the movement of the plug inside him. His fingers touched the cool, smooth fabric of a sheet and he crawled onto it, sat back on his heels and waited.

The room was quiet. His heartbeat pulsed in his ears; his own breath was too harsh, too loud in the silence. And then someone moved and there was a hand curling under his jaw, warm and smoother than his master’s; a thumb ran across his bottom lip, stole inside. He sucked at the thumb, rolling his tongue over the tip, heard Master Windu release a shuddering sigh as pulled his thumb away and guided Obi-Wan to turn his head.

Obi-Wan barely missed the weight of the thumb on his tongue before something else pressed against his lips, hot and hard, silky smooth and smelling of musk that was both strange and familiar. He might have moaned a little as he opened his mouth and sucked Master Windu's cock between his lips.

A hand caught the back of his head and Obi-Wan gave up control, let Master Windu guide him, pull him close until his nose was pressed against coarse pubic hair. Obi-Wan swallowed hard and had to tamp down his gag reflex and then Master Windu pulled away so fast Obi-Wan gasped.

“I can see why your master wouldn't shut up about your mouth.” Master Windu ran a finger across Obi-Wan's lower lip, spreading saliva. “I'll have to enjoy it another time, though. There's something else I want from you, Padawan.”

“Yes, Master Windu?”

“Lie down. On your back.”

Obi-Wan did.

“Arms above your head.”

Obi-Wan lay one hand inside the other palm and raised his arms over his head. He felt his master's hands encircle his forearms, holding firmly. Master Windu knelt astride his thighs, traced the line of his torso, the outline of his ribs, the hard nipples.

When the first warm splatter fell, Obi-Wan, slightly fuzzy headed, thought someone had come on him and then there was more heat and a tingling burn burrowing into his skin; he squirmed, let out a soft cry as the wax hardened along his rib cage.

The next splatters came quickly, made him moan and gasp and occasionally scream. Hot around his navel, over his sternum, pleasantly warm against along his hips, biting-hot over the swell of his hardened nipples and trickling warm along his clavicle as Master Windu blew out the flame.

“Turn,” Master Windu said and though Obi-Wan moved to obey, the two masters easily flipped him between them. The wax pulled at his skin, tugged on the dusting of hair along his chest. His Master held his arms again and Master Windu settled against his ass, fingers tapping and tugging on the plug, pulling it halfway out and then pushing it in again and again until Obi-Wan's hips caught the rhythm and he ground his cock into the floor with each intrusion.

Then the plug was gone and a hand at the small of his back held him in place as something thicker and hotter pressed inside of him. Not as thick as his Master but just as long and curved differently and Obi-Wan hissed at the pressure along his prostate

“Oh, _fuck_. Qui-Gon he feels amazing.”

“I'm aware.”

Master Windu thrust once and Obi-Wan groaned as he was filled to the brim, as balls slapped against his perineum and his cock twitched hard, trapped between his body and the floor.

“Force,” the word was a breath. “He's so tight. How often do you take him like this?”

“As often as I can,” Qui-Gon said, thumbs stroking along Obi-Wan's arm. “He is eager to please in so many ways.”

Obi-Wan moaned softly as the praise settled in his ears, tried to raise his hips, to feel Master Windu more fully inside him, to get some friction along his swollen cock, but Master Windu's hand on his spine held him fast.

“You'll take what I give you, when I give it to you.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan said and the words were barely out of his mouth when a wave of heat fell along the small of his back, the wax searing his skin even as Master Windu thrust hard into him. For a moment Obi-Wan thought he would come, untouched. Arousal fired in his belly and his balls pulled taught but the feeling washed away, like the tide going out, and Obi-Wan tasted his master's Force signature in his mind, knew Qui-Gon had tempered the flame.

And then the wax fell again.

By the time Master Windu pulled out of him, Obi-Wan had neared orgasm at least seven times by his count and been pulled back from the edge each time.

Phantom Force touches scraped the wax from his back and his chest as the masters hoisted him between them, the sudden change in position making his head spin and blackness eat at the already hazy edges of his consciousness. He was barely aware of them carrying him, only peripherally aware of the thick blanket of Qui-Gon's bed beneath his back as they lay him down.

He remembered the time, months ago, he lay blindfolded and naked atop his Master's bed.

_“Your fantasy of a third joining us, Obi-Wan...”_

_“Master?”_

_“What do you think of Mace Windu? The truth, now, Padawan.”_

_“I—he's… Handsome. Maybe a little too serious…”_

_“Have you ever fantasized about him?”_

_“Master...” Obi-Wan flushed, but he could feel Qui-Gon looking at him and was certain it was the same look he used in lessons, that told Obi-Wan he would accept nothing less than a full, honest effort. “Maybe once. Or twice.” Even blindfolded, Obi-Wan sought to escape his master’s gaze, turning his face into his shoulder. But Qui-Gon tucked two fingers under Obi-Wan’s chin and made Obi-Wan turn toward him.  
_

_“Would he be an amenable third?”_

_Obi-Wan's eyes widened, eyelashes scraping against the blindfold. He blinked, thought about the austere council member who had unexpectedly caught his eye a time or two. Something about the stern face relaxing into a rare grin, the long fingers of his hand draped over the edge of a book as he read in the archives._

_“Yes, Master. But...how?”_

_“We were once lovers, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan could feel his master looking at him. “Does that bother you?”_

_Obviously, he could not have expected Qui-Gon to have been with no one but him. The idea was quite ridiculous. But a curl of warmth flared in his belly, part jealousy part...envy?_

_“No,” Obi-Wan offered, “not really. A little jealous, but mostly...envious?”_

_He could hear the smile in Qui-Gon’s voice. “We can work with that. Tell me, what would you want, if I brought Mace here?”_

_“To be used,” Obi-Wan said, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them._

_“Go on.”_

_“I'd want both of you. Not…like that.”  Not yet. “But one of you in my mouth and the other...”_

_“In your ass?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And?”_

_Obi-Wan closed his eyes, swallowed. “To give up control. I want…sensation. I want to be wanted and filled and covered with the both of you.”_

_Qui-Gon’s warm mouth slanted over his. “Used until you’re slick and covered in semen, inside and out, is that it, Padawan?”_

_Obi-Wan whimpered._

_Qui-Gon said, “I think we can arrange that.”_

A hand on his inner thigh, drawing treacherously close to his balls and away, brought Obi-Wan back to the present and he took a deep breath, enjoying the heightened sensitivity of the bedclothes along his skin, the hands stroking over his chest.

“May I remove the blindfold, Masters?”

“What do you think, Mace?”

“I’d like to see his eyes when I make him come.”

And with that, the blindfold was whipped off his face, leaving Obi-Wan blinking at the men leaning over him. And barely a moment later, Master Windu had Obi-Wan’s legs spread open, hands curved around Obi-Wan’s ankles as he pushed into him, fucked him with a steady, brutal rhythm that nudged that bright spot inside him with every thrust.

Obi-Wan turned his head, looking and finding his master standing next to the bed, naked and stroking himself as he watched.

“Master? Please.”

“What is it, love?”

“I need you—“ Obi-Wan trailed off as a particularly hard thrust made stars explode behind his eyes. “I need you to fuck my mouth.”

“Oh, Force. Fuck. Do that, yes.” Master Windu groaned.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Qui-Gon said. He knelt on the bed, cradled Obi-Wan’s head in his hands and slipped his cock into Obi-Wan’s eagerly open mouth. Obi-Wan tongued the underside of the cock, sucking greedily and sighing as Qui-Gon pushed further into his mouth, stretching his lips wide. He moved slowly at first and then picked up enough speed that Obi-Wan stopped trying to suck and relaxed into the movement.

Then Qui-Gon pushed into his mouth as far as he could go and pinched Obi-Wan’s nose shut. Obi-Wan gave a strangled moan as his airways were blocked and the heat and heaviness of Qui-Gon’s cock became all he could think of as he swallowed convulsively. Then Master Windu thrust sharply against his prostate and Obi-Wan screamed around his master’s cock as his orgasm tore through him.

Qui-Gon pulled out of his mouth as Obi-Wan twitched and shivered his way down from his climax. Master Windu was still hard inside him, still moving, but slowly, gently, letting Obi-Wan’s body relax into the afterglow before he began increasing the pace.

“What do you think, my Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes up to meet Qui-Gon’s. He still knelt close to Obi-Wan’s face, cock brushing against Obi-Wan’s jaw, leaving a wet smear along his skin.

“Is this enough for you? Or do you need more?” Qui-Gon stroked his fingers roughly over Obi-Wan’s nipples. “One of us in your ass and the other around your cock, perhaps? But then your delectable mouth would be empty and that would be a crime against the Republic.”

Obi-Wan shuddered, breath coming out in an explosive sigh as he felt himself hardening again at the filth falling from Qui-Gon’s mouth.

“Maybe we should bring in someone else. Have you service all three of us? Perhaps—“ Qui-Gon reached between Obi-Wan’s legs, to the spot where Master Windu was still fucking him and Obi-Wan’s cry was echoed by Master Windu as Qui-Gon slipped the tip of his pinky into Obi-Wan’s ass. “Perhaps, you would take two of us in your ass and the third in your mouth and we would fuck you until we came. We could fill you up and paint your face and leave you wanting until we were ready to use you again.”

Too soon, the sharpness of orgasm rushed up Obi-Wan’s spine but was halted by a familiar Force signature and Obi-Wan cursed his master under his breath even as Master Windu thrust deep inside him twice more and came with a groaning shout, the twitching of his cock almost enough to push Obi-Wan back to the edge of orgasm.

Master Windu pulled out abruptly. A trickle of wet heat followed his departure. Obi-Wan squirmed as Master Windu pressed two fingers into him, bent and took Obi-Wan’s erection in his mouth.  The corner of Master Windu’s mouth quirked up in a smile and his eyes gleamed.

Obi-Wan didn’t get to enjoy the pretty picture Master Windu made for long. His own master was vying for his attention, stroking his cock along Obi-Wan’s lips and driving inside when Obi-Wan opened his mouth. He pressed deep into Obi-Wan’s mouth, his throat and pinched Obi-Wan’s nose again.

As his need to breathe increased, so did the intensity of Master Windu’s fingers inside him, the hot, wet mouth around him. Obi-Wan was nearly to the crest, mind swimming with lack of oxygen, when Master Qui-Gon released his nose, cradled his head in both hands and began to fuck his mouth in earnest before saying “Come, Obi-Wan.”

And he did, barely aware, through the haze of his pleasure, of Qui-Gon moaning his name, pulling out of his mouth to stroke himself over Obi-Wan’s face, spilling hot against his cheek, his nose, his lips and inside his gasping mouth.

Obi-Wan felt Master Windu release him, cool air rushing over his spent, sensitive cock.

“Already, Mace?”

“You’re used to his responsiveness,” Master Windu said, kneeling over Obi-Wan, wrapping a hand around his own erection.

Obi-Wan heard his master chuckle and Qui-Gon looked down at him, drew a finger gently through the mess on his cheek, stroked it over his softening erection and offered it to Obi-Wan who pulled it back into his mouth, suckling gently.

“Oh, Force, that’s pretty,” Master Windu whispered and the whisper became a groan. From the side of his eye, Obi-wan watched as the master stroked himself once, twice, three times before his back arched and he came, painting Obi-Wan’s other cheek, his lips, his throat.

Qui-Gon pulled out of his mouth and left the bed. Obi-Wan hummed at the loss, licked semen from his lips and stretched luxuriously in the haze of afterglow. He was aware of Master Windu settling next to him, pulling him into the curve of his body and draping a heavy arm across his rib cage, fingers teasing his nipple, slipping down to stroke his side, his flank. He’d never thought of Master Windu as a cuddler.

Then Master Qui-Gon was there, running a warm, damp cloth over his face and offering him a small glass of juice that he drank greedily before snuggling back down into the pillows and the warmth of the body behind him.

“Are you staying the night, Mace?”

The hand stroking Obi-Wan’s side stilled for a moment, started up again. “If that’s okay?”

“Obi-Wan?”

Drifting pleasantly on a wave of exhaustion and warmth, it took Obi-Wan a moment to realize he’d been spoken to and he forced his eyes open, saw Master Qui-Gon’s look of amusement, Master Windu’s curiosity, underlaid with…wariness?

Obi-Wan blinked. “Yes. Stay.”

The wariness melted away, replaced by a soft smile that Obi-Wan sleepily returned before lying his head on the pillow once more, only to raise it again a moment later and stare at his master.  “Aren’t you getting into bed?”

“Mm. I was just enjoying the view for a moment longer, my padawan.”

“Plenty of time for that later,” Obi-Wan murmured into the pillow casing. He felt the body behind him shake, realized it was contained laughter.

“Is there, brat?” Qui-Gon asked as he drew the extra blanket from the foot of the bed over the three of them.

“Mmhm. ‘m sure you both wake earlier than me. Plenty of time for unabashed staring.”

“And then, how shall we wake you, Padawan?” His master’s hand cupped the curve of his ass gently, fingers trailing along the cleft, sliding over the center of him but not pressing inside. “You’ll still be slick and open come morning. Would you like to be fucked awake?”

Obi-Wan stifled a moan, felt his cock give a valiant effort to stir against his thigh.

Behind him, Master Windu, voice gruff as though he’d been dozing, said, “Even my refractory period isn’t that impressive, Qui-Gon. Don’t get him worked up now.”

Qui-Gon ignored him. “Padawan?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan sighed, “Master, I would like that.”


End file.
